


Compromised

by Eien_Cham



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Just Open Your Mouth And Talk To Each Other GDI, Non-explicit Sexual Content Mention, Pining, Slow Burn, Soviet Spies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Cham/pseuds/Eien_Cham
Summary: A compromise in a compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts).



> Inspired by the artwork and AU of Roman (romans-art.tumblr.com)! It's amazing in every way and you all should go check it out!

Peridot would be lying if she said that she did not harbor any affectionate feelings toward the Georgian. She hated how easy it was for her to fall in love.

Peridot was never one to be in relationships. She figured it was because of the current times and her not-so-social skills. However, she was no stranger to love and knew what it felt like to be head over heels in love with someone.

It was really hard to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart that she wished was a heart attack instead every single time they interacted.

Of all the people to go through the torturous emotion, it just _had_ to be the one person around her that could kill her in her sleep and nobody would know what happened.

It did not help that they lived in the same house and slept in the same bed.

Sleeping in the same bed was never an issue. It’s really a different experience sleeping alone on such a large mattress. Peridot could not believe that she had spent most of her entire life sleeping by herself. After all, a big bed was meant to be used by more than just one person.

Even the nights that Lapis would thrash around in the bed due to a nightmare did not bother Peridot at all. Not even when it had happened to Lapis the first time after the dinner they were invited to by her coworkers.

In fact, she actually cherished the time, romantic or not.

It was the comforting warmth beside her as she slept, reassured that she was safe in her current lifestyle.

It was just sleep.

Living with Lapis was the problem.

She was orderly and clean and was helpful in situations that Peridot seemed to always get them in with her anxious self. In fact, Lapis would be the poster child for being the best person to live together with. With her there, Peridot found it easier to focus solely on her work and not neglect the small things like food and clean clothes.

What did not help was that there was no reservation in the older woman’s being and she often changed while Peridot was in the room.

There was one time Peridot almost choked on scalding hot coffee because Lapis decided to walk past the open bedroom door with nothing but a towel on her head. She had cursed whoever designed the house for the kitchen to have full access to the master bedroom if the door was open.

One would think that witnessing the sight multiple times would lead to the desensitization of it, but every single time, Peridot would find herself be a sputtering mess.

Peridot would be vocal in her endeavor to cast her eyes aside and focus on something else, but she would not admit her peeking back in hopes to catch even a glimpse of that display again.

She would not admit how hot and bothered she has been in the months after she has realized her adoration.

She would not admit the times when she would excuse herself to the restroom in pretense to relieve her bladder when she really drew away to ease her libido. It would not take her long considering how aroused she already was the moment her pants came off.

It was not like she could do anything much about it.

She could approach the Georgian and tell it to her straight, but Lapis had made it very clear from the beginning that the focus would be the mission and nothing else.

Although Peridot initially shared that sentiment and cooperated with the arrangement, things were different now that she possessed romantic feelings towards her pretend spouse.

She did not know when the feeling began, but she can pinpoint the exact time and place when she realized her situation.

As much as she had enjoyed herself, she told herself she hated the condition that they had to publicly display their relationship by engaging in some kind of date at least once a week. She supposed she could at least humor it and went through with it all the times they planned to have one.

It was on one of those dates that she was hit with the realization of what Lapis made her feel.

When they had shared their first public kiss.

It was a simple kiss on the cheek from Lapis as a small thanks for Peridot cleaning the ice cream that had gotten on her nose, but it was enough to elicit the familiar throb of her heart.

Peridot wanted this mission to end so her heart would stop hurting. Hopefully Lapis would be like all the others, the pain subsiding once she leaves. 

* * *

Lapis believed herself a dead person if she acknowledged the way the American affected her so.

It was unnecessary.

It was not part of the mission, and the mission was all that mattered.

Every time she would join Peridot at the facility where she worked, she would always find one of Peridot’s coworkers, Garnet’s, gaze on them and a small knowing smile plastered on her face. Lapis had read her file and knew of her past, knowing that the older woman let on less than what she was actually capable of. The current desk job of the ‘leader’ of the gang did not fool her one bit. Lapis was especially wary about this one considering she could never read her.

And for good reason.

The nightmares began when she had been caught off-guard by Garnet.

It was during one of the weekly dinners held at Peridot's workplace by the ‘Crystal Gems,’ a nickname given to the ones who worked there by Steven, the son of the fallen captain of the gang.

The dinner proceeded normally, the gang deciding to stay by the office kitchen counter and socialize after cleaning up. Lapis had stood by at the doorway, alienating herself considering that she was just there as a guest only because she was Peridot’s ‘wife.’

Garnet had approached her, commenting on the wonders of being young and newlywed, not afraid to openly show how much the couple truly loved each other enough to come together in a union.

Lapis was horrified.

This definitely was not happening.

She was a product of years of ruthless drills in numb-chilling cold, months in an inhuman state as a prisoner of war, days of severe malnutrition, hours violently beaten by unkind superiors both ally and enemy alike, minutes of shooting and being shot at in the sky, and multiple seconds of nearly experiencing death.

It was expected of her to not feel anything. Having emotion were reserved for the weak; it gets in the way of the objective and makes it harder to make sound judgments. There is no logic with it at all.

Yet, despite all the things that she went through, Lapis cannot say with certainty that she was cold and heartless as she is supposed to be.

In her current situation, she cannot afford to be anything else but.

She had to bury the emotions, strangle the desires that often welled up every single time she caught sight of that obnoxious pout and scrunched up, freckled nose.

It was new.

It was strange.

Lapis wanted to get this mission over with so that she can leave this moment of weakness behind; hopefully, for good.

* * *

They were at a simple soiree at a military base center. It so happened to be a facility that housed many important documents concerning the thing they were trying to steal for the Soviet.

They’ve had just gotten out of the room of files, having successfully retrieved the documents, and rejoined the party.

The point was to slip in and out unnoticed.

Peridot had turned to congratulate Lapis on a job well done when she saw the dark expression on her face.

"We may have been compromised."

Peridot was at loss for words.

For one, Lapis just leaned in closer, her breath had tickled her ears, sending shivers down her entire body. But, secondly, they were basically done for.

Peridot knew that the focus should be to deal with the current matter at hand and not having her body prompted by anything Lapis did, but it was difficult when the person she liked was this close.

“Two of them.” Lapis’s voice was low, only audible to Peridot, taking her away from her inappropriate thoughts. “They’re coming towards us.”

Peridot scanned the room, two burly men were marching their way towards their direction. Their expression was neutral, but she could see that they each had a hand by their side, ready to grab a gun from a hidden holster no doubt.

Before she could think of a plan to escape their sudden predicament, Lapis had taken Peridot by the shoulders and brought her close, their bodies touching in a loose embrace.

“Do you trust me?”

Peridot looked up, questioning the question that came out as an airy murmur from Lapis. There seemed to have been more to it than a simple affirmation. Slowly, Peridot nodded, “I do.”

“Kiss me.”

“What?!” Peridot had to exercise a good amount of self-control and held herself back from shouting above the normal speaking volume.

“Hush! You’ll draw even more attention towards us!” Lapis hissed, bringing her face closer to Peridot’s. The sudden flush of pink that practically graced Peridot’s face was a mismatch to Lapis’s tanned skin tone. “Public display of affection always makes people uncomfortable.”

“I’m aware!” Peridot whispered back, trying to push herself back to make some space between Lapis and her but Lapis’s grip on her shoulder was too strong.

“Don’t be so dramatic. If they see us snogging, they'll probably leave us alone.” She could feel Lapis tighten her hold of her and brought her closer to the point where all Peridot could see in front of her was the face of Lapis. “Do you know what happens to traitors who are caught? Because I do!”

Peridot’s stare lingered on Lapis’s eyes. They were desperate and frightened, the same look she had when she battered a man they encountered to a bloody pulp with her bare fist early on in the mission.

Maybe she was reading into it because of her attraction to the older woman, but Peridot had a feeling that the sentiment behind those eyes were not of concern for herself but for Peridot.

Breaking the eye contact, she clicked her tongue. “Fine.”

And just like that, there was no hesitation to mash their lips together and share a kiss.

It was not what Peridot imagined her first kiss would be with Lapis, but it had to make do, even if she did bite the inside of her mouth from the abrupt kiss. She always did know that the televised kisses were over-dramatized and exaggerated.

She decided that as long as whatever it was that she was going through, as long as Lapis was by her side to experience it with her and they work together to get through it as one.

They could feel the two burly men's presence near them, but they ignored it.

They continued to kiss, hands finding their way to each other's hair and back.

Lapis tugged on Peridot's hair, causing the shorter woman to open her mouth in a mewl.

Peridot pushed on Lapis's back, pulling the taller woman towards her, deepening the kiss.

The kissing soon became primitive. The suppressed desires were slowly being freed, expressed with every kiss.

Now that they had access to each other’s mouths, their tongues danced in harmony.

“Ugh!” A gruff voice near them said. Peridot felt her blood go cold. “Let’s go, they probably came out of there after doing the do.”

A second and an equally curt voice did not bother to hide their frustration. "Damn couples, going at it with each other every chance they get."

“Tell me about it.” Their voices were getting distant, indicating their departure from them.

With the two men gone, they could finally relax and take a breath.

They pulled apart, gasping for air, still in each other’s embrace.

There were no words spoken soon after.

Peridot licked her bottom lip, the ghost of Lapis's bite lingered there.

Lapis brushed aside the stray hairs that escaped from the headband Peridot used to keep her hair out of her face, resting her hand to cup her face.

They did not take their eyes off of each other's once the contact was established. An amalgam of emotions swirled in the blue and green.

Release.

Mutuality.

Awe.

Disbelief.

Fear.

Love.

This mission was compromised in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
